When Forever Begins
by Twilightvampire17
Summary: My version of Eclipse, where Edward changes Bella.
1. Ch1 In the Meadow

When Forever Begins

_Disclaimer-I, me, myself, Do **NOT** own Twilight or New Moon or any of the wonderful characters in it. I did **NOT** write Them. The wonderful and very talented Stephine Meyer did. I am merely just amusing myself while waiting for Eclipse. _

Chapter one. Dinner with the Cullens

"Alice. I said No. I do not want to go out to dinner with you and your family, I don't want to go anywhere right now."

I tired to tell my best friend Alice Cullen, who was fixing my hair and make-up and also not listening. Why would you NOT want to go out to eat with the a family as perfect as the Cullen's? Some might wonder...How could you not love the handsome Dr. Carlise? Or his loving wife Esme? How about their five 'children' beyond beautiful Rosalie, huge bear like Emmett, Short faerie like Alice, or the quiet wonder Jasper. And that leaves Edward. No words can describe Edward. Maybe soulmate? No thats not even close to what he is to me.

"But Edward has a surprise for you, you have to come." Alice pouted interrupting my thoughts

. "What do you mean he has a surprise for me? I asked Alice. 'Why would he need the whole family there if its just for me?" "Oh...um...well...Bella...its kinda for all of us.' Alice mumbled.

And before I could reply she was talking again. 'I've already told you to much, so shush and don't tell Edward please." she begged. I laughed. "Its fine. Alice, I want to go, now." I was very perplexed on what the surprise could be, if it was for the family also. "Good, you couldn't just not go anywhere looking as good as you do." Alice told me.

I looked in the mirror, and gasped. "Oh!" I never knew I could look so beautiful.

"Now go and tell my brother that we're ready to go."

"Sure thing Alice, if I don't fall on my way out,." I joked as i walked out,  
maybe I shouldn't have said that, because sure as I was leaving I fell, but surprisingly I didn't hit the floor, I hit something much harder. Edward. You see when your a vampire you are hard as granite, and I would have much rather hit the floor right then.

"Ow." I whispered.

"oh yeah I'm sorry.' Edward told me.

'But you really should be more careful." He told me sternly. "

Why should I?' I asked him. 'When you'll always be there to catch me?"

Edward changed the subject then. "Oh you look stunning, doesn't even begin to cover how beautiful you look right now."

"Oh well thank you.' I mumbled back. 'I came to tell you, that I'm ready to go."

"I know.'he told me, his voice was light now, 'Alice told me."

Of course I though, how could he not have known? He would have known as soon as Alice told me to go tell him. No as soon as Alice thought to tell me to go tell him you see, Eward and his family where vampires, and Edward had some a very special gift, but very inconvenient at times, he heard voices inside his head. He could read everyones mind but mine, so he would have been tuning in to Alice's mind.

"Come on lets run." We'll get there faster." Edward told me as he picked me up.

"Where is where?" I asked him laughing. but he didn't reply he just, smiled my favorite smile, and we were off. He was running at speed so fast I could see nothing. So I closed my eyes, what seemed like seconds later, he stopped, and set me down, I knew where we were, even before I opened my eyes. We were in our meadow. The first place I saw him sparkling in the sun. I looked up at Edward, and smiled. He must have been planning something big. To bring me and everyone else here.

"Edward...?" I asked when I felt him bend down beside me, I gasped as I saw him take out a ring...hadn't we gone through this?

"Will you marry me Bella?' I'm asking for real this time, will you?" Just as I was about to reply, I heard a firmilar voice, and growl,

"Over my dead body she will."

I spun around, and came to face to face with my best friend Jacob Black.


	2. Ch2 Talkative

When Forever Begins

_Disclaimer-I, me, myself, Do **NOT** own Twilight or New Moon or any of the wonderful characters in it. I did **NOT** write Them. The wonderful and very talented Stephine Meyer did. I am merely just amusing myself while waiting for Eclipse. _

Ch. 2 Talkative

"Jacob?" I asked,

I sensed Edward tense beside me as he stood up from his proposal stance.

"What are you doing here Jacob?' Edward asked Jake sharply,

'You know you this is Cullen land, your not allowed and certainty not invited.'

Jake's eyes filled with hate, as Edward continued, 'You are breaking the treaty. Black."

"Edward." I whispered.

"What Bella, what do you want with _him_?" He spoke the last word like Jake was some animal, it made me mad, even if he was.

"Please just let me talk to him." I pleaded with my love,

I wanted to talk to Jake I wanted to make good on my promise to see him happy again, beacuse I had not seen him sense he betrayed me. "Fine Bella you can talk to him, but I'm staying."

"I had planned on you to." I told him as I turned to Jacob,

"Jacob, what are you doing here?' You know the rules."

"Bella, I had to see you, I tried writing, but I have to tell you in person."

He paused I could tell that this was going to be hard, on the both of us

."If you decide to become, one of them,' he gestured towards Edward,

'Then I really can no longer love you, I would have to kill you."

His words surprised me, My Jacob, kill me, hate me? My best friend? NO. Edward automatically moved in front of me, and spoke the same words as Jake had a few minutes before.

"Over my dead body." he growled

"Jake, why would you say that?' How could you say that?" I asked him.

"Bella, you have to realize, you don't have to become one of _them_, you can stay human and be with me." "No.'

I spoke the words too quickly. Jake turned his face so I couldn't see the tears,

'I'm sorry Jake, you are my best friend and always will be, even if you aren't mine, but I love Edward, as you love me." I explained.

"Its fine Bella, I do understand, I will always love you, even if I am forbidden.' Tears were forming in my eyes.

'hey Bella, you know in Romeo and Juliet, after Juliet finds out that the handsome man she met was in fact her hated enemy she said,"My only love sprung from my only hate." '

I never knew how true it was until right now, beacuse I will soon have to hate you for all eternity, but my heart is cursed to love you forever."

And with those words my best friend walked out of my life. I turned to Edward and looked at his face, oh how much I loved that face! and I knew, what I wanted most, no matter how much I loved Jake, I loved Edward ten thousand times more.

"Bella-" he began but I cut him off,

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I would love to marry you."

_Hey guys thanks for reading...I'm gonna be uploading the 4th Ch. Maybe today. i hope you liked it. I'm sorry it was short but it was important. -Love always TV17  
_


	3. Ch3 Wedding Plans

When Forever Begins

_Disclaimer-I, me, myself, Do **NOT** own Twilight or New Moon or any of the wonderful characters in it. I did **NOT** write Them. The wonderful and very talented Stephine Meyer did. I am merely just amusing myself while waiting for Eclipse._

Ch 4. Wedding Plans

Edward didn't believe me at first, when I told him I would love to marry him, but I guess he realized I wasn't joking.

"Wait are you sure, you really want to marry me?" when he asked he sounded surprised.

"Edward I love you, why would I not want to marry you?' Why would anyone not want to marry you?" I asked him.

"Jacob-" he began "

No Edward, no matter how much I love Jake, I could never live without you."

He held me against him, for the longest time until he he broke away and said,

"Come on, Bella we have to go tell the family, We do have a wedding to plan after all, Alice will be so happy."

I laughed at this, I was happy too, even if I was blocking out the pain I would feel shortly for the loss of my best friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked this time back to his house, hand in hand. We were quite the whole time there, pretty soon the house came into view. And so did Alice.

"Bella!' she yelled at the top of her pixie-like voice.

'You said yes!' You said yes! 'Your gonna be my sister!'  
More then you already are"

She told me all of this very quickly I almost missed it.

"I did say yes Alice and I can't wait." I told her smiling hiding how sad I was about Jacob.

"We have so much to do."

she told me as she led me into the house. Esme came and gave me hug. "Oh Bella."

Was all she could say. Emmett wooted. Jasper smiled at me, his own welcoming. Rosalie smiled a unsure smile. Carlisle was at work. After about three hours of planing and hugging and tears. I said

"Thank you all, but I do have to go home now, you Charlie.' 'We can finish tomorrow."

I gave Esme a hug, and waved goodbye to everyone else as Edward and I walked out the door. Once we were down the steps, Edward said.

"Bella we have to talk about what happened today.' He must have seen the look on my face, because, he motioned for me to sit down. 'Bella,' he said. 'There is something you have to know, so you wont worry about the Treaty."

I looked up at him then, what did he mean?

"What are you talking about Edward?" He looked down at me with love in his eyes.

"I know I should have told you before to keep you from being scared, about the 'War' that could happen.' he paused. 'Bella remember who you learned what we are from?" His question confused me. "Jacob." I said without thinking.

"Yes, it was, but Bella, a part of the treaty was, they could not tell an outsider, no one else was to know."

Then it dawned on me what he was trying to say.

"So you mean, Jacob broke the treaty?" I asked Edward.

He smiled but, it was a sad smile,

"Yes he did Bella, He did."

He paused again and I spoke.

"But you haven't started a war yet...?" I looked at him.

"No we haven't...and we won't, if we don't have too."

I was just beginning to run all this through my head. "

So you can change me?"

"Yes I can." I sighed. My head hurt now I really wanted to go home.

"Edward, will you please take me home now."

He didn't speak, just motioned for me to get on his back. I did so gladly the faster I could go to bed the better. We were at my house in minutes. He set me down, and we walked to the door, Charlie wasn't home yet thank god, but he wasn't that far away. You see I was still grounded, but somehow it didn't stop me from going out with Edward everyday or Edward coming in every night.

As we got closer to the door, I noticed something on it. Something spray painted on. Edward stiffed beside me. As we both read what the message said.

_**Don't Do it Bella, Please, Your selling your soul to the Devil.**_


	4. Ch 4 unplanned visitor

When Forever Begins

_Disclaimer-I, me, myself, Do __**NOT**__ own Twilight or New Moon or any of the wonderful characters in it. I did __**NOT**__ write Them. The wonderful and very talented Stephine Meyer did. I am merely just amusing myself while waiting for Eclipse. _

Ch. 4.

Unplanned visitor.

I sensed Edward stiffen beside me, while I heard his low growl, as he and I read what was written on the door.

"Jacob." I sighed I loved him in all, but he really doesn't know when to quit!

"I am the devil?' Edward growled although I could tell it was playful enough. 'Ha, well now can I please call him a dog?" Edward asked me with a smile.

Oh how I loved that smile! I would say yes to anything, if it meant I could see that smile forever.

"I'm sure you can.' I told him suddenly thinking about Charlie, I would be home soon, and I had to get it off before, he came home what would he think? 'Edward, um you might want to go or help...I"

I stopped in mid-sentence because I had felt Edward move slightly, but he was back before I knew it with a sponge and cleaner in hand.

"Well I might not be able to read your mind, but since when have I not known what you were thinking?" He asked me, there was that smile again.

"I should have know." I muttered to myself as Edward and I worked to scrub off the paint, thank god it was fresh!

We were soon finished and he had to leave again as always all good things must come to an end, luckily though, I would see him tonight.

He kissed my forehead, and I knew Charlie was coming.

"Goodbye." I whispered.

"Never say goodbye,' he told me as he always did. 'Because it means-"

"Forever" I answered. It was our own little quote. He kissed my head once again, whispered in my ear, and was gone, as fast and as silent as the wind had just blown.

I was very tired as I soon found out from my day, that as soon as I walked in the door I put some leftovers in the microwave put a sticky note on them, I went up to my room and went to seep.

I only planned to sleep a little while, but when I opened my eyes to the tapping on my window I could see it how dark it was.

I got up stretched and was still somewhat hazy, as I walked towards my window, to see Alice of all people at my window.

"Alice what, what is going on? Wheres Edward, why are you here?" I sounded like I had just woke up, which I had.

Alice spoke quickly and quietly. "Come now Bella, it is time, we have no other choice but to hide you! There is another war in in beginnings! Come on now!"


	5. Ch 5 Fire

When Forever Begins

_Disclaimer-I, me, myself, Do __**NOT**__ own Twilight or New Moon or any of the wonderful characters in it. I did __**NOT**__ write Them. The wonderful and very talented Stephine Meyer did. I am merely just amusing myself while waiting for Eclipse. _

_Ch. 5 fire._

"Wait what how could this happen?' I asked still very incoherent but I had

noticed her not answer my Edward question.

"Bella shush now, and come on." she told me as she pulled me out the window and onto her back.

I was used to riding on Edwards back, so this was nothing new nor uncomfortable, but yet I was, I was awake enough now to understand this was serious and important and something was going on.

Alice stopped suddenly and told me to get off. I did as I was told and looked around. We were in the forest deep somewhere near their home.

"Stay right here Bella, can you do that?' she asked. I nodded my head. 'I have to go and check to see if its safe.' I will right back." and she was gone.

I turned around, and saw a large rock, it seemed fine enough to sit on, so I did. But what happened next is still a little hazy.

I heard a sound somewhere behind me, I turned around and saw Sam Uley standing behind me. And he was shaking uncontrollably.

I was sure this was it was a dream.But still I had to calm him down, dream or not, he was a werewolf.

"Calm down, now, why are you here?' 'What do you want or need?" I asked him,

but it looked as if he didn't see me or heard me, I was looking behind me over my shoulder to the right somewhere. I looked behind me and saw Carlisle, standing there, silently.

"Carlisle what is going on?" I began, but he put is hand up to stop me.

"Bella, run, and fast, we're not sure which others ones are out tonight, but you need to run, go to the house, and find Edward or Esme."

I knew this was bad, so I started to run, and run fast, which is never good for me, I had gotten a little

bit, farther away when I fell. Hard. I heard something above me, and when I looked up, I saw a red brownish wolf. It was Jacob, in wolf form, he was snarling, he had no control, over what he did too me,

I'm just happy it would be fast, Edward would change me, if Jake hurt me, thats the only thing that made me look forward to being malled by a wolf. I didn't he try to speak it wasn't worth it, but I cried out, as Jake took the first strike on me. I'm not sure what happened after that entirely, all I know is that somehow in the mulling before it all went black, I saw Edward standing above me, Smiling his perfect crooked smile, but with a look of sadness, that I couldn't seem to understand, and in an instant he was gone. And a fire was burning white hot throughout my whole body.


	6. Ch 6 Angel With No Halo

When Forever Begins

_Disclaimer-I, me, myself, Do __**NOT**__ own Twilight or New Moon or any of the wonderful characters in it. I did __**NOT**__ write Them. The wonderful and very talented Stephine Meyer did. I am merely just amusing myself while waiting for Eclipse. _

Ch.6 An Angel with no Halo

I awoke sometime later that night, the fire that was burning was in fact worse if that was even possible,

Edward was there again, a beautiful angel with no halo. Emmett was right, this was hell, and it wasn't to bad either, I mean how could anything be bad with Edward with you? Sometime later is when the screaming began, it hurt so bad! And my angel had left me, to do this alone.

I'm not sure when I really realized what had happened. That Edward had changed me. But that could only mean Jacob _had_ almost killed me, Edward wouldn't have changed me any other way.

But I'm not changed I thought to myself not fully anyway.

I'm not sure how much time really had passed until I could speak, without screaming.

I just know my first word was

"Edward" I saw him, he was beside me again.

"Bella shush, Bella, I'm so sorry, I should have--" He broke off in dry sobs.

"Edward," I barley whispered, "Don't say that, or talk like that, please, its not your fault."

"Bella, I had to bite you, and its not my fault! I took away your soul, and you talk like nothing has happened!"

"Something has happened, I do know."

"And this is When forever begins"

I told him, as I closed my eyes once again.

"Only after your human life had to end."

He told me as he kissed my forehead,

I smelled his wonderful scent one more time, before I slipped back into my wonderfully perfect Nightmare of pain. My only wish as I did so was that My Angel with no halo would return.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer-I, me, myself, Do **NOT**_ _own Twilight or New Moon or any of the wonderful characters in it. I did **NOT**_ _write Them. The wonderful and very talented Stephine Meyer did. I also want to state how sorry I am that I haven't even looked at this fanfiction in a long time. I'm very sorry. It started out waiting for Eclipse and now Breaking Dawn is coming. I'm still going to keep writing this version._

Chapter 7 Awake

The bright sun shinning in my face woke me up. My first thought was

"_Where am I? I can't be in Forks anymore the sun doesn't shine like this." _Then it it me. I was different. I was a vampire now. The little sparkling diamonds on my arms and hands gave that away.

It wasn't the terrible hungry I should be feeling. In fact I didn't feel hungry at all. They all said I would want to feed. That I'd be a monster. I sat up, and looked around. I wasn't in any room of the Cullen house I knew about. I wanted to see my reflection. I _had _to see my reflection. I pushed my legs off the edge of the huge bed I had been laying on. I saw no one in the room. The light from the sun reflected on a mirror in front of the vanity across the room. I walked towards it with my head down. My fingertips reached out to grasp the vanity as I slowly looked up into my own eyes. I heard myself gasp

My grip on the vanity shook. I was beautiful. Everything about me glowed. But the most horrible fact of all and also what had to be the most beautiful were my eyes. My beautiful Golden Eyes.

_Sorry to all that its so short. _

_I'm giving you all a taste of what I have now, and well if you like it please review._


End file.
